


Philia

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Epilepsy, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Seizures, i basically just wanted some late night fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: Philia, often translated as "brotherly love," is one of the four ancient Greek words for love.~Mikasa takes care of Armin during and after a seizure.





	Philia

**Author's Note:**

> https://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=10008554
> 
> Hopefully, my research on epilepsy was effective.

She knows him like the back of her hand. She’s known him since they were kids, after all. So it doesn’t come to a surprise when Eren notices Mikasa watching Armin from across the dining hall table. Armin had been staring off into space and gripping his shirt for the last few seconds. He had been doing this on and off all day, and Mikasa knew what was coming. He always had seizures when he was stressed.

 

The second his body went limp, Mikasa sprung from her seat and caught him before he could hit the floor. She gently placed him on the floor before his muscles starting spasming. She watched intently as his limbs jerked and flexed.

 

Everyone else in the dining hall was staring in horror; all but Eren that is. He was standing by Mikasa and Armin, observing the blond’s movements as well. He knew almost everything there was to know about Armin’s condition, but he always got anxious when Armin actually seized. So Eren always left the emergency care to Mikasa. She was always more composed anyway.

 

After a few minutes, Armin’s activity began to slow. Mikasa made sure his seizure was over, before scooping him up and carrying him to the girl’s barracks.

 

Ymir was sitting on her bed, reading a book when Mikasa came in. Mikasa gently placed Armin and her bed and asked Ymir to watch him while she went to get a washcloth. Ymir agreed, of course. She wasn’t about leave Armin by himself to face the wrath of Mikasa later. And she was concerned as well, though she would never admit it.

 

Mikasa came back and nodded her thanks to Ymir, who went back to her own bunk. Mikasa gently wiped at the blood around Armin’s mouth, a result of him biting it, and placed his head on a pillow. She removed her scarf and climbed onto the bed wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

 

When Armin finally came to his senses, he groggily turned to look at Mikasa. “Hi,” he said.

 

“Hey.” 

 

He slowly turned to face Mikasa, being careful not to hurt his sore muscles any further. “What happened?”

 

“You had a seizure,” she stated bluntly.

 

“Oh.” Mikasa pushed some of the hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. “How long was I out?”

 

“You seized for about four minutes. You’ve been in here for… ten, maybe?” 

 

He nodded and nuzzled his face into her bosom. “Headache?” she asked.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

She gently placed her head on top of Armin’s and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She was starting to fall asleep when she heard Armin speak again.

 

“Hey, Mika?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Thank you,” he said. Mikasa was slightly taken back by his sudden gratitude. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” she said.

 

“I know. But I want to. You always help me… and Eren.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

They laid in silence for a few moments, before Armin tightened his arms around Mikasa and intertwined his legs with hers.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too, Armin.”

 

They both soon drifted off to sleep, forgetting all the troubles they had had that day.


End file.
